


Hadestown Fanmade Epilogue

by MariLovesFantasy24601



Category: Hadestown - Mitchell
Genre: Death, Depressing, Eurydice - Freeform, F/M, Hades - Freeform, Hell, Hermes - Freeform, King of Hell, Romance, Tears, fells, hadestown - Freeform, what if
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-23 23:08:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21328195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariLovesFantasy24601/pseuds/MariLovesFantasy24601
Summary: What happened after Orpheus left Hadestown?
Relationships: Eurydice/Orpheus (Hadestown)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Hadestown Fanmade Epilogue

Warning: I have listened to the soundtrack over a dozen times, but have not YET seen the musical live. So I may be off on some of the visual stuff a bit. 

*Eurydice sits by the wall with a little girl sitting aside her. The area where she sits is filled with green grass and flowers. Eurydice holds a guitar and smiles at the young child. The child had short black hair and pale skin.*

Eurydice: *singing* he fell in love with a beautiful lady

Who walked up above

In Persephone’s green field

He fell in love with Eurydice

Who was gathering flowers in the light of the sun

And I know how it was because

She was me

A man fell in love with a woman

Singing la la la la la la la

La la la la la la la.

*song done*

Pentha (child) : *spoken* that man was my dad!

Eurydice: *smiles* Yes! He lives in the world of the living, among the beautiful sun and green grass. He is a great man, a man who believed he could change the world with a song. He almost did… he tried to set the workers of Hadestown.

Pentha(child): Was he handsome?

Eurydice: *with sadness* The most beautiful man I had ever seen.

Pentha(child): He was a brave man too? You once told me how he stood up to Mr. Hades.

Eurydice: He is one of a kind.

*hermes enters*

Pentha: Mr. Hermes! *the child runs to Hermes and hugs him*

Eurydice: how’s Orpheus? Have you seen him?

Hermes: I bumped into him a few times on my runs. He’s…well the same, he gave me this letter for you. *holds out a piece of paper to her*

Eurydice: *smiles and quickly grabs the piece of paper*

Hermes: what does it say?

Pentha: Read it out loud mommy! I want to hear it!

Eurydice: dear, eurydice

I been traveling around the world and playing my song everywhere I go. I hitched a few rides on the trains for awhile. Then word spread of my song and people were inviting me to there towns to sing! They even been paying me! You should see the places I have seen: Paris, France, England! My music has brought such happiness to people. I have met people from all walks of life, rich, poor and everything in between. My song didn’t just have the power to bring back spring, it’s brought hope and done so much more!

I wish you were here to enjoy this with me and I wish I could hold you in my arms again. I love you so much and even with all that’s going right for me. Your really the only thing I keep thinking of. I miss you everyday and it becomes harder and harder to be without you. I been trying to keep positive, but knowing your in such a depressing place just breaks my heart further.

Forever yours, Orpheus

Eurydice: *crying* he needs to move on! I want him to be happy. Can’t you talk to him?

Hermes: I tried, he’s as stubborn as they came.

Eurydice: He doesn’t even know about the baby.

Hermes: If he knew, it would be too much for him. He might do something stupid, one can only handle so much pain.

Eurydice: I don’t understand, everything is going right for him. He’s making money, he has food, he brought back spring, and people want to hear him sing. Why can’t he let me go?

Hermes: Because you are his true love and once you find your true love….it’s hard to let go. The human heart is a strange thing.

Eurydice: Maybe if I don’t answer his letters he’ll move-

Hermes: Theres nothing you can do, it’s his choice to move on or not.

Eurydice: Well I have to try! It’s my fault he’s like this! If I was stronger, if I could have held out longer…. *sobbing* If I didn’t die, we would be happy…togther.

*in the living world. Orpheus stands in front of a big crowd in the middle of the town square.

Orpheus: *singing* la la la la la la la la la

la la la la la la

*the dead plants start to bloom by the homes and the grass goes from brown to green. The audience applauses and cheers.*

Orpheus: *singing* la la la la la la la la la

La la la la la la

*The Fates are seen in the audience.*

The fates: *singing* doubt comes in

And meets a stranger

Walking on a road alone

Where is she?

Where is she now?

Doubt comes in

Orpheus: *singing, as he leaves the crowd.*

Who am I?

Where do I think I’m goin’?

The fates: *singing*

Doubt comes in

Orpheus: *singing*

Who am I?

Why am I all alone?

The fates: *singing*

Doubt comes in

Orpheus: *singing*

When will I see her again?

Who was I to think she wouldn’t follow me home?

The fates: *singing*

Where is she?

Where is she now?

*end song*

Orpheus: *to the fates* what happened to Eurydice? Has forgotten me? She hasnt been writing… she told me she would write me. She promised she would never forget me!

The fates: Eventually everyone forgets who they used to be and there memories are replaced by their after life in Hadestown.

Orpheus: I know but I thought if I kept sending her the letters it would help her remember me. She can’t forget me! She can’t become like the others! I won’t let her! It’s my fault she’s still there, I couldn’t save her.

The fates: Things will unfold the way they are meant to regardless if you like it or not. Your fate have been set in stone from the moment you both were born. You were never meant to save her.

Orpheus: No your wrong! I can save her memories! I can at least do that! Has she forgetten everything?

The fates: not everything.

*Orpheus spots Persephone in the window of a tarvern. He runs toward it and goes in.*

*hermes walks up to the fates*

Hermes: Orpheus is a poor young boy. Why must this be his fate?

Fates: it’s how it was written.

Hermes: You fates aren’t too kind.

Fates: never said we were kind.

*inside the tavern*

*Orpheus runs up to Persephone.*

Persephone: Hey look who it is! Orpheus! *She is clearly drunk. She hugs him with one arm and takes a sip of beer with the other one. She then looks to the crowd of drunk men and woman surrounding her* Why don’t you play your song for these guys? I heard you performing outside, its still as beautiful as I remember.

Orpheus: Persephone, I need your help!

Persephone: I can’t help you get to her, if I could I would. Ever since you came, Hades had that wall built bigger and more sturdy. Nobody can get in or out.

Orpheus: Is it true she forgotten me?

Persephone: *laughs* Of course not! How could she with that baby at her side. It’s certainly a constant reminder of you?

Orpheus: A baby? What are you talking about?

Persephone: Well I guess she isn’t really a baby anymore, she’s almost four years old now.

Orpheus: Eurydice wasn’t pregnant….she wasn’t…she-she would have told me…She would have said something!

Persephone: *she takes another sip of her drink.*

*orpheus takes the drink from her hand*

Orpheus: Tell me the truth!

Persephone: *she puts a hand on his shoulder and they move away from the crowd and go outside.* I’m sorry, I thought you knew. I thought she would have told you.

Orpheus: what happened?

Persephone: Normally the fates inform Hades when a woman dies who was pregnant. Hades didn’t want children in Hadestown, he didn’t put children through the torment of Hadestown. Plus children bring problems. He doesn’t offer the deal to expecting mothers. With Eurydice the fates made a mistake, they told him she was not expecting and Eurydice didn’t know she was pregnant. Hades was furious, when he found out, he created a eruption and killed a whole city of Pompeii. Everyone town was amazed and in awe of the situation. It was a miracle! The workers began talking to each other, buzzing over the coming arrival. When it was the day of the birth, everyone gathered in astonishment, even some of the gods of Olympus came! The stood over the child’s bed, in disbelief. Oh she was beautiful! The most gorgeous thing I have ever seen! A little girl, so small, so pure and fragile…and her smile brought happiness to all that saw her. The workers played with her and protected her as if she were there own. She gave them purpose, something to care for. once She had rammed into Hades while playing and he just started yelling. …but the most amazing thing the workers all stopped working and then stood up to hades. She’s changing our world, she’s doing what you couldn’t. Isn’t that great? While you help people here, she helps them down there.

Orpheus: She sounds amazing. But all this over a child that isn’t even theres? Why?

Persephone: She sees the good in everything and everyone. She finds happiness in the darkest, most miserable place in the world. She gives them hope.

Orpheus: what’s her name?

Persephone: Pentha.

Orpheus: *frowns* we always dreamed of having a family together…we had our whole lives planned out. I would bring back spring and then everything would be perfect. We would get married and travel the world. …. are they happy? Eurydice and Pentha?

Persephone: I think so. Orpheus, you have something that all those people in Hadestown would kill for. You get to live and you could live a full and happy life if you would let yourself.

Orpheus: I can’t…Not without her. I have tried, I have! Nothing is the same without her.

Persephone: Well what she wants more than anything is you to be happy and for you to move on. You know, you have a great gift! not just your song, but your heart and your courage. You can do great things if you let yourself.

Orpheus: I can’t, she’s always on my mind and in my heart. Now knowing that she had my kid, how could I move on? She can’t. Pentha doesn’t have a father. She deserves to have a dad like any kid does. To have two parents who love her and watch out for her. She -

Persephone: Orpheus-

Orpheus: My dad wasn’t there for me and I hated him for it. I promised myself I would never abandon my kid! She’s gonna grow up never knowing me!

Persephone: it’s not the same, it isn’t your fault.

Orpheus: IT IS MY FAULT! I COULDNT SAVE HER!! I didn’t trust that she would be behind me and I looked and she was.

*orpheus cries*

*persephone hugs him*

Persephone: Anyone in your place would have done the same thing, Hades knew that.

*the scene changes Orpheus sits alone in a bedroom. He takes a knife from under his mattress and stabs himslef in the heart.*

*Orpheus sees the railroad station to Hadestown. When he gets off the train he sees Eurydice working along with the others on the wall.*

Orpheus: Eurydice!

*she looks up and sees him*

Eurydice: *with tears in her eyes* Orpheus.

*He runs to her with tears in his eyes and hugs her then kisses her lips*

Eurydice: are you-?

Orpheus: yes.

Eurydice: h-how?

Orpheus: ….I couldn’t live without you.

*Eurydice hugs him as she cried.*

Eurydice: Im sorry!

Orpheus: I’m not, *he grins hugely* I’m here with you. Oh I missed you so much! *he kisses her again*

Eurydice: *sadly* I wanted you to be happy to live out the dreams you had of changing the world.

Orpheus: you are my biggest dream and spend eternity here with you is more than I could ever want.

Eurydice: i love you. *she put her hands on his cheek and kissed him passionately*

*a playground ball rolls by Eurydice and Orpheus. Pentha runs over to get it. As she picks up the ball she looks up at the strange man holding her mother in his arms.*

Eurydice: *she looks down* Orpheus there’s something I have to tell you. I didn’t know how to say before-

Orpheus: I know about Pentha, persephone told me.

Eurydice: Pentha, this is your dad.

Pentha: *smiles big then immediately hugged him*

Orpheus: *singing*

You take me in your arms

And suddenly there’s sunlight all around me

Everything bright and warm

And shining like it never did before

And for a moment I forget

Just how dark and cold it gets

Eurydice: *singing*

All I’ve ever known is how to hold my own

All I’ve ever known is how to hold my own

But now I wanna hold you

Orpheus and Eurydice: *singing*

Now I wanna hold you, hold you close

I don’t wanna ever have to let you go

Now I wanna hold you, hold you tight

I don’t wanna go back to the lonely life!


End file.
